A Whole Lot Of Maybes
by danilovesglee
Summary: Maybe she liked the attention a little more this time around. But Puck wouldn't do that to Finn, well according to Santana Puck is "Putting the moves on Finn's girl." She reminds Santana that she isn't Finn's girl anymore.


**A whole lot of maybes (Edited)**

**I'm so so sorry about not updating POTS or JTL but I've been super busy. New chapters coming soon. Promise. Like tomorrow. Maybe ;)**

_**I.**_

"_Go on a date with me?" Finn asked her. He had just told her about his break up with Quinn two days ago. Finn and her had just started talking again after three years, high school had made hem drift apart but just last week they had started talking again and instantly became best friends again. It's a long time she knows but he's Finn and that's the only reason she has._

"_What? What about Quinn?" He takes her hand and smiles_

"_She doesn't matter I like you." So she says yes because again it's Finn and she's secretly liked him forever._

_**II.**_

_They go on their first official date on Friday, she tells her dads that she's at Santana's house since they won't let her date. They go to Olive garden, the conversations they have is all catching up on what they have missed over the years. He's quarterback of the school's football team, his grades are good and well the most he's done is date Quinn. Four years to be exact. He tells her that he never really loved Quinn, that he just felt comfortable with her. She tells him the she's also doing well in school maybe not so much in science but all her other classes are fine. When she starts talking about glee club he already knows so she drops that and starts talking about her dating life. She also tells him how she hasn't dated but her first kiss was when she was two with this kid named Connor same age as her with tongue. Which he comments to "Lucky kid" She blushes._

_When he drops her off at Santana's so her dads can pick her up, he kisses her. One soft sweet kiss that he doesn't push from just a peck. When she pulls away he smiles, walks over to his car and drives away. She makes her way into Santana's house squealing, the other girl joining._

_**III.**_

_He tells her he's liked for a long time but never really had the guts to admit it. That's when he tells her that he loves her. After only a week. She thinks its too soon. She doesn't say it back and maybe she pushes him away after that. They still hang out but she's not as open as she used to be. He notices. They hang out with his best friend Puck. Finn and Puck have been friends since they were two years of age. She knows Puck, she used to hang out with both of them all the time. They all go to Finn's house and play video games. Well, they do because Finn gave up on trying to teach her. She notices Puck eyeing her during his game through the corner of his eye while she's reading "Catching Fire", she thinks she likes the attention. Finn doesn't notice the small smile that she gives Puck and Puck's returning smug one. She tells herself that its an innocent action, Puck and her have been friends and they're just friends. Puck leaves Finn is quick to move things to the bed. Her phone interrupts them. It's a message from Puck that she doesn't let Finn see. She leaves right after._

_**IV.**_

_He's being weird, avoiding her at school, not really talking much and he seems jumpy and scared. Puck won't look at her either. Something's going on. She can feel it. When she gets home that day after school she has a text from her boyfriend saying "We're breaking up. Sorry" Nothing else no explanation. Nothing. She texts Santana right away and she's crying silent tears because her hearts breaking after only two weeks of loving him when she wasn't supposed too. She tells herself that she didn't love him. She hates herself for loving him. She hates him for breaking her. "He's an ass Rachel, I can't believe I helped him get with you." Santana sends. "I'm not supposed to love him." She sends back. "You'll get over him. You don't need him." But she's so confused because everyone tells her different things. Telling her what to do. Puck texts her saying "What he did was bad." Which she responds to with "What did he do?" She gets back a "It's not my place to say." It doesn't make her feel any better. Santana says that maybe he was scared and just acted on the situation the wrong way. Finn texts her to and says that he's sorry and that its for the best, that he misses her. Santana and Puck fuel the idea that he possibly cheated and before she knows it she's asking Puck. He doesn't respond instead ignores that message and talks of Finn. Puck's over at Finn's. she knows because Puck's telling her that "Finn's a mess, he's crying." She doesn't believe it at all. When Puck texts her saying "Don't forgive him, you deserve better" The text that catches her attention is "I'll protect you." Because maybe Puck has developed feelings for her and maybe she likes the attention a little more this time around. Maybe a little too much. Puck wouldn't do that to Finn, well according to Santana Puck is "Putting the moves on his best friend's girl." She reminds Santana that she's not Finn's girl anymore. Puck totally ignored her many texts asking if Finn cheated so she decides to ask the guy that broke her. Finn. She texts him saying "Yes, I'll meet you tomorrow." Responding to (one of) his earlier texts. He responds with a simple "Thank you." That's not enough for her though. She's missing something. She feels like she's in the shadows. She texts him asking if he cheated. When he responds with "Will you still meet me?" Well that pretty much answers her question doesn't it?_

_**V**_

_He cheated, He tells her through text and when they meet at school she asks who._

"_Quinn." She saw that coming actually._

"_It was just a kiss, she kissed me but I didn't stop her." And then she's crying and he's crying. Why does she find it so heart breaking when guys cry? She doesn't say anything. Just tells him she needs time as she walks away._

"_Please." She receives his text as she's texting Santana. Santana tells her that he probably didn't mean to hurt her if he's pretty much waiting to serenade her. Puck texts her too. Always with an opinion. Again with the "You shouldn't forgive him." And what happened to best friends? She meets Finn the next day after she's cried the whole night and thought everything through a couple times. Maybe she accepts his apology. She's naïve and in love with him so she takes him back._

"_One more chance, no more." She says._

"_I love you." She doesn't say it back because maybe she's making him work for it and maybe she's not ready to completely trust him. She thinks he understands. But he kisses her anyway. She kisses back. Its almost back to normal just not really._

_Puck doesn't talk or text her. He's mad at her for taking Finn back, but its none of his business anyways. Maybe her and Finn won't work out, Maybe they're not meant to be and maybe they are. They're on their way to being happy and maybe that's all that matters. Maybe._


End file.
